Laharl's New Look: Transmigration Trouble
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: Laharl reaches lvl 9999 for the first time, and learns of the "Transmigration" process that would make him stronger. Unfortunately, things are never that easy. Rated T to be safe.


"HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

The loud, mocking laughter echoed throughout the Netherworld valleys as Overlord Laharl's sword split yet another zombie's skull down the middle. He planted his boot on the undead creature's chest and yanked his blade free with a sickening squelch. A light clapping sound drew his attention, and he turned around to find his "servants," the self-proclaimed Beauty Queen Etna and Angel Trainee Flonne approaching him.

"Great job, Laharl!" Flonne applauded with a sweet smile, holding her staff under her arms as she flapped her tiny white wings.

Etna meanwhile, chuckled as she rested her spear on her shoulder. "I think that was the last one. And, unless I'm mistaken, you gained another level Prince!"

"Ha ha!" the blue haired overlord laughed haughtily. "At long last! Lvl 9999! Now no one in the Netherworld can stop me!"

The two girl tipped their heads to the side upon hearing that, Etna raising an eyebrow. "Uh... Prince? What do you mean by that?"

"Is it not obvious?" Laharl snapped , grinning. "I've attained Lvl 9999, the highest lvl there is! Clearly, I am at my absolute peak now!"

Etna frowned, a gloved hand fiddling with one of her pigtails. "Well, yeah... but that doesn't mean you're unstoppable..."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she suddenly found herself face to face with her Overlord, their noses less than an inch apart. She tried to back off, but that just enticed Laharl to lean in closer, grinding his teeth together.

"What do you mean by that? 9999 is the highest lvl there is!"

"P-Prince, you're a bit too close..."

"If being lvl 9999 doesn't make me unbeatable, then what does it mean!?"

"You're invading my personal space, Prince!"

"After all that hard work and training, I'm still not the strongest!? What a jip!"

"Urgh, did you have garlic for lunch? Your breath stinks!"

"How the hell am I supposed to get stronger now!?"

"Transmigration?"

Both demons blinked and turned to look at the angel who had just spoken up. "Huh?"

"I was speaking to Pleinair at the Dimensional Gateway. She was saying you can become stronger by using a ritual called Transmigration. According to her, it's the only way to become stronger than lvl 9999, plus it lets you change class..."

"That's it!" Laharl screamed, blowing out Etna's eardrums in the process. "With Transmigration, I can become even more powerful! The most powerful! The... powerfulest!" he immediately turned tail and took off, a red and blue blur shooting straight for the Dimensional Gateway.

"Yeesh... he's loud..." Etna muttered as she inspected the inside of her ear with her pinkie, before turning to her golden-haired companion. "Flonne... did Pleinair also tell you that Transmigration works by dropping your lvl back to 1?"

Flonne stared at her for several seconds, before a look of panic came over her face. "Ah! I-I completely forgot! I need to let Laharl know right away!" she cried, immediately rushing back towards the Dimensional Gateway as fast as she could.

Etna watched her go, very casually placing her hands behind her head. "Hm... so the Prince is going to use Transmigration for the first time, huh...?" a devious grin spread over her face. "Oh, this should be good..." she chuckled, before following her ally and superior at a leisurely pace.

* * *

"Pleinair!" Laharl's voice echoed throughout the halls of his castle. The blue haired mascot glanced up from her magazine, seeing her overlord rush up to her, panting heavily.

"Oh, Overlord Laharl..." she acknowledged in her usual monotone, before returning to her article.

"Listen to me!" he commanded between puffs. "Need to get stronger! Level up! Over nine thousand! Transmigration, now!"

"Oooh..." she nodded, standing up. "Is that all? Okay, follow me." she beckoned for him to follow her, leading Laharl into the Dark Assembly. The blue-haired demon had been here plenty of times before, since this was where he came to recruit his new vassals.

"Okay, before we get started, I just need to ask you a few questions..." Pleinair stated simply as she picked up a few stacks of paper.

"Questions?" Laharl asked, scowling and folding his arms. "I don't have time for questions!"

"It'll only take a few minutes. Okay, first of all, name?"

Laharl sighed. "You know my name! Overlord Laharl!"

"Uh huh..." she nodded, scribbling it down. "And your current lvl?"

"9999!" he yelled irritably.

"And current class?"

"Demon Prince!" he snapped, tapping his foot irritably.

"And the class you would like after Tra-"

"AARGH!" he suddenly roared, storming over to a small waiting chair. "You suck at this! Fill in the rest of the questions however you want! Let's just get this over with!"

Pleinair stared at Laharl. Her face was it's usual expressionless slate, but Laharl failed to notice a small vein bulging on the young girl's forehead. "I suck at this, huh...?" she muttered beneath her breath, too quiet for Laharl to hear. "Alright then... let's see..." she giggled inwardly as she filled out the rest of the forms. She didn't let it show, but inside she was smirking as she filled in the post-Transmigration class. She technically wasn't allowed to do this; she had been informed that Laharl was one of the few demons who must always Transmigrate into their own class. Of course, after yelling at her like that, she wasn't going to let him know that.

"All done." she stated as she finished the documents, handing them to a nearby Prinny to file away. "Now, just stand here and the Transmigration should happen automatically."

"Finally!" the young overlord grinned and jumped to his feet, standing on the mark Pleinair directed him too.

As Pleinair stated, it only took a few seconds for the process to start. Laharl gasped at the feeling as mana began to swirl around him, caressing his body. He felt his magical energies alter, changing as dictated by the documents dictated. Soon, the feeling finished, and Laharl grinned.

"Yes, now I finally... finally..." he froze as Pleinair held up a mirror so he could see himself.

She couldn't hide her smirk as Laharl let out a scream that the entire Netherworld could hear.

* * *

"Laharl!" Flonne cried as she ran into the Dark Assembly. "I-I forgot to tell you someth-oh, I'm sorry" She stopped midsentence when she saw Pleinair talking with someone. As an Angel Trainee, she politely waited her turn.

"What have you done to me!?" the demon Pleinair was talking to screamed, not having even noticed Flonne's presence. The young angel couldn't help but take in the unfamiliar demon's features. Long flowing blue hair that seemed to blow in a non-existant breeze, two horns of uneven size, and of course the impossibly curvy, voluptuous figure that all demons of that class possessed and all other female demons envied. The blue-haired Empusa wore the same skimpy, revealing attire that all of her kind wore, consisting of knee-high boots, wrist-to-elbow length armwarmers, a choker with a gold bell resembling a cartoon demon's face and two strips of fabric carefully positioned to preserve her modesty without hiding her bodacious body, all of which was in tight, shiny leather. The bat-like wings that extended from her hips fluttered and kept her hovering in front of the desk, her straightened tail demonstrating her frustration. Flonne continued to watch the argument curiously; attractive female demons like this were nothing knew, but Flonne couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about her...

"Well, ma'am, we simply carried out the Transmigration as dictated by the paperwork."

"Paperwork!? Where the hell does it say that you have to turn me into... into THIS!?"

Pleinair chuckled and held up a sheet of paper. "Hm, let's see... oh, you know what the problem is? When I asked what class you wanted to Transmigrate to, and you answered 'you suck at this', I must have misheard that as 'a succubus'! Silly me..."

Flonne watched in surprise. The succubus growled at Pleinair, whose face was as impassive as always but her eyes had a look of smug satisfaction in them.

"Change... me... back..." she snarled menacingly. Pleinair shook her head.

"I'm afraid that Transmigrations are irreversible, ma'am. However, we CAN perform another Transmigration into your previous class if you wish."

"Then do that!"

"Of course." Pleinair smiled sweetly. "Please return within 5 working days. That should give us time to fill out the forms for you, Miss Laharl."

Flonne's eyes went wide at hearing that name. No way...

"I can't wait that long!" Laharl screamed, slamming her hands on Pleinair's desk. "You have to do it NOW!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until the appropriate forms are filled out, since you were so unwilling to do so before..."

"Aaaargh... FINE! Give me the stupid forms!"

"I'm sorry, this office is now closed." Pleinair smirked as she reached up and brought a large metal shutter down onto her desk, narrowly missing Laharl's fingers.

"No!" the now busty and sexy prince cried, slamming her fists against the shutter. "Open this right now! Your Overlord commands it! ...can I at least have my scarf back?"

"L... Laharl...?" Flonne asked, her brain still trying to wrap itself around what she just heard. The cobalt-haired demon before her immediately went rigid, before very slowly turning her head to face her.

"F-Flonne..." she gulped. Now that Flonne got a good look at her face, it was more than obvious that this demon was Laharl; her features were softer, but she had the same prideful eyes, same sharp eyebrows, same spoiled pout. Plus she had mostly retained her usual voice, but with a softer and more mature tone replacing his usual whiny brattiness. But the real clincher was her hair; she didn't notice before, but in addition to it's deep blue colour, there were two long antennae-like strands that extended from her hairline, over her horns and down her back. There was no doubt about it.

The young angel gulped as she scrambled for something to say. "Um... uh... y-you look... nice..." she finally managed feebly with a nervous laugh.

"Urgh..." Laharl groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Stupid, stupid Pleinair!"

"Come on, Laharl..." Flonne said in what she hoped was a comforting voice as she placed a hand on Laharl's shoulder. "Let's go home. You can explain what happened on the way, okay?"

* * *

"Don'tlookdowndon'tlookdowndon'tlookdowndon'tlookd owndon'tlookdown..." Laharl chanted to herself quietly as she walked into her castle, trying her hardest to ignore the 'bounce bounce!' of her chest and the 'swish swish!' of her hips as she walked.

"Oh, Etna!" Flonne cried as she spotted Laharl's top vassal, overlooking some Prinny servants cleaning the halls.

"Finally! About time you two got back...!" Etna complained as she turned to face the two of them. Upon setting eyes on Laharl, her face changed from irritation, to confusion, to recognition, to oh-my-god-this-too-rich.

"L-Laharl...?" she asked, her cheeks going red as she struggled to hold back her laughter. Laharl sighed and she immediately exploded into a fit of giggles.

"Oh god, it IS you!" she cried between her laughter. "I'd recognise that scowl anywhere!"

"It's not funny, Etna!" Flonne interjected. "Pleinair played a mean prank on Laharl, and now he's stuck like that!"

The red-headed vassal finally got ahold of herself and stood up, when something occured to her. "Oh yeah! Flonne, did you tell Laharl what you meant to tell him?"

Flonne's eyes immediately went wide in panic, but Laharl turned to her curiously.

"Huh? What did you mean to tell me?"

"U-Uh..." Flonne gulped and started sweating. The last thing Laharl needed to hear now was that he was back at Lvl 1. "I-I d-don't think i-it's that important..."

"Here." Etna grinned and stepped forward. "Let me demonstrate..." she held her hand in front of Laharl's face, and delicately flicked her forehead...

...Laharl had to pull herself from the succubus-shaped indent in the wall she suddenly found herself in. "Wh-wh-wh..." she stammered as she staggered back over, her eyes still spinning from Etna's "attack".

"You're level 1 again now, Prince." Etna stated with a wide grin. "Better start grinding levels again, your highness!"

"...wh-wh-what!?" Laharl finally cried in horror. "B-But... level 9999..."

"Sorry, Prince. It's all gone. It's how Transmigration works." she grinned. "You go back to the start, get a power boost from your previous levels and work your way back up, becoming stronger than before. Lather, rinse, repeat."

Laharl couldn't believe this. So not only was she now stuck with a frustratingly foxy physique, but now she was a weakling on top of that?

"Aaaaaargh...! Fine, then it's decided!" she yelled, catching both Etna and Flonne by surprise. "Tomorrow, all three of us are going to the Dimensional Gateway and you're going to help me grind like there's no tomorrow! We're going to do that each day until I can Transmigrate back into a Demon Prince, then when I'm back in fighting form we're going to show Pleinair what happens when you make a fool out of the Overlord! OOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

The room went silent as the noise Laharl just made sank in; Etna, Flonne, and even the Prinnies all covered their mouths and tried their damnedest not to laugh, while Laharl's face went red at how utterly feminine her evil laugh had become.

"I'm... I-I'm going to my room!" she snapped, storming past her vassals and up the staircase. She reached the top, stopped and turned back with a smirk.

"Oh, and Etna?"

She glanced up, grinning. "Yes, Prince?"

"Don't get jealous just because mine are bigger than your's."

It was Etna's turn to go red in the face as Laharl strutted off with a smug grin. Flonne excused herself but Etna could hear her giggles as she ran down the hall.

Etna narrowed her eyes.

"...Prinny!"

A random Prinny approached her. "Yeah, dood?"

There was a crash as Etna's boot immediately connected with the Prinny's chin, launching it into lower orbit.

* * *

Laharl panted heavily as she followed her feminine cohorts. "W-Wait!" she cried, stopping and placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Etna and Flonne paused, turning back to her.

"Wow, Laharl... you look exhausted, and we only just started..." Flonne observed, concern written all over her face.

Etna smirked, being just a little less sympathetic. "Yeah, Prince. Those huge knockers weighing ya down?"

The former male growled and shot a piercing glare at her. "Sh-shut up..." she snapped, to out of breath to come up with anything wittier. "I-I might be lvl 1 and a succubus, but I'm still the Overlord...!"

Etna smirked devilishly. "Is that so? Well, why don't you show us?" she grinned, jerking her head in the direction they were walking; a small, white ghost was floating past, minding it's own business.

Laharl noticed and smirked; even in her condition, she could handle and enemy this weak. Straightening up, and once again ignoring the weight on his chest (Don'tlookdown!), he flapped his hip wings and approached it.

"Laharl..." Flonne muttered, preparing to follow when a black gloved hand grabbed her shoulder.

"No, leave him..." Etna chuckled, dragging Flonne behind a nearby boulder. "Let's see how he handles this..."

"Okay, weak spirit!" Laharl announced in as masculine a voice as she could manage. The small apparition looked up at her from under it's green jacket.

"Take this!" the busty Overlord cried as she swung her sword at the dead being... only to be effortlessly parried, the ghost catching her blade and shoving her onto her shapely rump. "Ow!"

About ten feet away, a concerned angel and a facepalming demon watched on.

Not one to accept humiliation sitting down, Laharl leapt to her feet, fuming. "Y-You...!" she seethed, taking another swing, only to be dodged as the spirit leapt up, swinging its sleeves at her and smacking her in the face. Her entire world flipped upside down as the strike knocked her to the floor, her sword sent skidding across the ground out of reach.

Laharl looked up, gasping as she realised that despite this creature's weakness, she was utterly helpless against it. The ghost seemed to notice it too, it's eyes taking on a more malicious expression as it slowly began to float over to her. Etna gave Flonne a tap on the shoulder and a nod, and they both prepared to act...

...right as a large ball of bright blue energy obliterated the ghost, reducing it to nothing. The two demons and one angel blinked, as a familiar shirtless demon revealed himself.

"Ma chère mademoiselle, are you alright?" Vyers, or as Laharl better remembered him, Mid-Boss asked, offering his hand to the downed succubus. Still stunned by what had happened, the Overlord accepted his help without thinking, Mid-Boss helping her to her feet.

"I-I'm fine..." Laharl mumbled, her cheeks going red. Not once in her life had she ever had to be rescued in a fight, and it was utterly humiliating. Mid-Boss however, just chuckled, mistaking the blush and mumble for something else.

"Ah, you are quite the shy little lady, are you not?" he asked with a sparkling smile and a dramatic pose. "Allow me to introduce myself; they call moi the Dark Adonis, Vyers!"

A sweatdrop ran down the back of Laharl's head as, for a brief moment, she could swear she could see his confidence literally sparkling around him. Was he still trying the Dark Adonis schtick?

He opened his eyes and smirked. "And your name, timide dame?"

"La..." she began, before the realisation of exactly what was happening sunk into her. She couldn't let Mid-Boss know it was really her! Panicking, she desperately tried to think of a name. "L-L-La..."

Vyers raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Lala? My, what a beautiful name..." He gently grasped Laharl's hand as he lifted it up to his face, kissing the back of it. The newly christened Lala shuddered in disgust, but Vyers didn't seem to notice.

"Now then, ma petit cheu-fleur, a lovely lady like you should not be wandering this valley alone. Might I be so bold as to invite you to my abode so that we may... get to know one another?" the purple-haired demon continued with another dazzling smile. Again, panic set in as Lala glanced over her shoulder, looking for Etna and Flonne.

"I-I really shouldn't..." she stuttered, trying to back away, but Vyers was instantly by her side and slid one of his arms around her hourglass-thin waist.

"Oh, but moi insists!" he cried cheerfully. He gave another gentle smile as he snapped his fingers, and before Laharl could react they both vanished in a burst of blue light.

Etna and Flonne immediately poked their heads out behind the rock. There was several long seconds of silence, before Flonne finally spoke.

"Did... did that actually just happen?"

"I think so."

"Did... did Mister Mid-Boss just take Laharl on a date?"

"I think he did."

"Should... should we do something?"

"Oh, I think not." Etna chuckled, before turning and beginning to make her way home.

* * *

Laharl's entire body was tense as she was seated on Vyer's couch, being in his castle for the second time in her lifetime, but under far, FAR more disturbing circumstances. At least Mid-Boss didn't seem to recognise her, no doubt because his eyes seemed more fixated on her chest than her face.

"My dear, please relax..." Vyers chuckled as he handed her a glass of champagne, keeping one for himself and sitting himself down beside her. "My rougish good looks may be intimidating, but I assure you, Mademoiselle Lala, you have nothing to fear from me."

Laharl just gulped and sipped her champagne, not answering him. Vyers chuckled again, evidently finding her nervousness charming.

"Well, if that is how you want it, very well. There is no need for words..." he purred, his free hand gently caressing her shoulder. Instantly Laharl went rigid, electing a frown from her "date."

"You poor thing... so tense, so nervous... it is a crime that a woman as stunning as you is unable to smile..." his face suddenly lit up as Laharl could practically see the lightbulb go off in his head. "Lala, hold still, s'il vous plaît..."

Laharl gulped but did as she was told, watching Mid-Boss stand up and walk behind the couch. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt the older demon's hand placed on her shoulders... and began to massage them, his fingers gently poking and prodding her flesh in all the right places.

"O-oh..." Laharl moaned despite herself, letting out a cute gasp as she covered her mouth with her hands. The purple-haired Adonis just laughed and didn't stop his work.

"No need to be embaressed, dearest Lala!" he said proudly. "It is only a natural reaction, considering how tense your body is... you poor dear..." he said, his hands continuing to work their magic on her shoulders. Laharl couldn't stop herself from shuddering as he kneaded away all the stress in her flesh, closing her eyes and not stopping him.

Vyers grinned as he felt her relax under his touch. This poor thing was so intimidated by him, it was adorable and heartbreaking at the same time. She was so beautiful... she reminded him of her... all those happy memories they used to share. His grin faded into a sad smile as he recalled their first date... the day he proposed... their wedding...

His hand slowed as Lala slowly reclined into his arms. He leaned over, looking down at her with her eyes still closed. He must have overdone it, she seemed to be asleep. She looked so at peace... he chuckled and slowly leaned down, their lips meeting...

Laharl's eyes immediately shot open as she felt something touch her lips. The Dark Adonis was leaning over her, and their lips were touching.

Their lips were touching.

Vyers' lips were touching her lips.

Touching was what their lips were doing.

Her brain finally woke up and put together what was happening, causing Laharl to jump to her feet with a cry of shock, accidentally knocking Mid-Boss over. "W-What the hell!?"

"Wh-what?" Vyers asked as he climbed to his feet. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You just KISSED me, you freak!" Laharl shrieked. Her hand seemed to move automatically as she swung her arm at him, slapping him HARD. Vyers cried out in pain and shock as he staggered back, clutching his red cheek.

"I-I'm sorry! But you seemed so relaxed, I thought you would not..." he stopped as he looked at Lala, her brow furrowed, her eyes glowing red and her teeth gritted in frustration. "That look of fierce frustrated fury... it couldn't be... Laharl!?"

Laharl's expression of rage melted away as Vyers called out her real name. Before she could protest, the Dark Adonis realed back, jerking his head back and letting out a howl of despair with both hands over his eyes.

"Oh, god! You ARE Laharl!" he wailed in disgust. He doubled over, desperately brushing his teeth (where he got the toothbrush, Laharl was unsure) to get the taste out of his mouth.

"I didn't exactly ASK for this!" Laharl yelled indignantly, gesturing to herself. "It's all Pleinair's fault!"

"Yes..." Mid-Boss mumbled as he turned and spat into a nearby waste basket. "I'm sure it is..."

"IT IS!" Laharl screamed, her hair-antennae straightening in anger. "Why the hell would I turn myself into... THIS!?"

Vyers groaned and rubbed his temples, trying to calm himself. "Urgh... that's a fair point..." he grumbled, as he flopped back down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down and let's hear what happened..."

* * *

Vyers nodded as the blunette finished her explanation. "I see... that is quite a pickle you're in."

"Tell me about it..." Laharl muttered, folding her arms underneath her generous bosom. Vyers nodded thoughtfully some more before he leaned back and leapt from the couch.

"Very well! Fortunate it is for you, that moi, the Dark Adonis Vyers, does not hold grudges!"

"Sure ya don't..." Laharl muttered, remembering their multiple fights in the past.

"Let us meet tomorrow, Overlord! For I, you see, have many connections in the Netherworld! I am certain that I will be able to get Pleinair to return you to your original class and undo this transmogrification!"

"Transmigration." Laharl corrected irritably, before she realised what he was saying. "Wait, you can get her to undo it?"

"That I can, and that I shall!" he announced proudly, closing his eyes smugly.

"Then why can't we go NOW?" Laharl cried, jumping to her feet, standing on his coffee table to make up for her lack of height compared to him.

"Because, hâtive monsieur, I have some preparations that I need to make." He opened his eyes, and nearly fell over when he realised he was practicaly face-to-face with Laharl's cleavage. He backed off and spun around, clearing his throat.

"For starters, I need to take a shower. A long... long... shower..." he added with a shudder, before waving dismissively. "You know your way to my Dimensional Gateway from here, I presume?"

Laharl sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." he pouted, fluttering his wings and heading out the door.

Vyers gave a loud, heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, when there suddenly came a shriek and a thump outside his door. Opening it and peering out, he spotted Laharl lying against a wall, a look of horror on her face as her eyes spun and a little bit of drool dribbled from her lips.

"Poor fool..." he muttered. "He must have looked down."

* * *

The next day, Pleinair looked up from her magazine to see three demons and an angel approaching her.

"Oh, it's you again." she acknowledged emotionlessly, though Lharl thought he could sense a note of irritation. "I've already told you, you cannot Transmigrate back into a Demon Prince until at least 5 working days..."

Laharl opened her mouth to yell some more, but Vyers' strong hand was placed over it.

"Mademoiselle Pleinair..." Vyers said with a dangerous smile. "I really think it would be best to get the Transmigration done sooner..."

"Oh? And why's that?" she asked, hiding her smirk well.

"It is simple, ma chérie. Laharl is the Overlord, and he has many, many important matters to attend to..." His words were polite, but his tone was sharper than Laharl's sword. "His current frustratingly foxy physique makes attending to those matters difficult..."

Pleinair shook her head. "Too bad. Rules are rules."

Vyers kept a polite smile, but he couldn't stop his eyebrow from twitching slightly. "Indeed... Pleinair. Do you think we could talk in private for a moment...?"

Pleinair nodded and stood up, leading Vyers to a small secluded office. She wasn't scared of him. She was easily one of the strongest demons in the Netherworld, she wasn't about to be intimidated by some French-speaking fop who doesn't even know how to button up his jacket!

* * *

Not five minutes later, the two returned. The normally unflappable and stoic Pleinair had all the colour drained from her face, her pupils pinpricks as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and limit her shuddering. She hurried over to her desk, looking at Laharl with a very terrified smile.

"S-So, th-that'll be one T-Transmigration to Demon Prince class, right?"

* * *

"Wow, Mister Mid-Boss...!" Flonne giggled as she, Vyers and Etna waited outside. "What did you do to convince her?"

"Oh, I simply let her in one a little secret about myself..." he said with a chuckle. Etna raised an eyebrow.

"A secret? Like what?"

Vyers grinned and raised his finger. "Aha, mademoiselle, if I were to tell you it would no longer be a secret."

Etna scowled and folded her arms, but before she could say anything, the door to the Transmigration office opened, and the Laharl they had all come to know and... know stepped out.

"Yes! I'm me again!" he announced happily. "HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, Laharl!" Flonne cried, running up and hugging him. "You're back to normal!"

Etna chuckled. "Well, not completely. Transmigration still means you're at lvl 1..."

"That doesn't matter!" Laharl yelled with a grin. "All I need to do is find some weak monsters and start power levelling! I'll be back to 9999 in no time!"

"Heh heh... that's our Prince! Always so determined!"

"Oh, Laharl, I'm so happy!"

Vyers smirked. "Well, if I'm not needed any more, I shall take my leave..." he grinned, as he disappeared in another flash of light.

Laharl grinned. "Y'know, Mid-Boss isn't so useless after all..." he slung his scarf over his should proudly and folded his arms. "But that's not important! Flonne, Etna, it's time to start grinding! To the Dimensional Gateway!"

"Yes, Prince!"

"Yay, Laharl!"

* * *

Pleinair groaned as she left the Dark Assembly. What a day it had been... what else could go wrong?

As she moped in self-pity, she failed to notice the noise of something falling, as a Prinny plummeted out of the sky and collided with her head, the impact instantly causing the demonic penguin to explode.

The soot-covered Pleinair simply began to sob. "Whyyyyyy...?"

LAHARL'S NEW LOOK: TRANSMIGRATION TROUBLE - END


End file.
